Forum:Semantic Wiki, Formulas and Items
OK this is my design for how to use Semantic Wiki notation for Formulas and Items. ASSUMPTIONS *Each formula will have it's own page, regardless of "level" i.e. beginner: cap, journeyman: cap, expert: cap. This is because rewards and "creature drops" can be auto-linked to the page. It also simplifies the properties to a single "scribe" and "tokens" property, rather than having separate "beginner scribe level", "jman scribe level" etc. -->PROPERTIES FOR EACH FORMULA PAGE *skill (required to scribe formula) *tool (biped/dragon, you can have two-part properties) *machine (biped/dragon, you can have two-part properties) *item type (armor, weapon, container - same as Horizons Crafting Calculator) *tokens (how many tokens to purchase from qmaster or whomever) This would then allow us to link Techniques -> Formulas and vice-versa. This kind of comes unstuck for items though I think, because an "Expert" formula lets you craft every item underneath it i.e. flax, kenaf, silk, ironsilk, etc. so it is not as easy to auto-link from an item to a formula, because the item "Kenaf Cap" could use the beginner, jman or expert form to create it. Perhaps that doesn't matter though - if we ignore the fact that JMan/Expert forms can create the same items as Beginner/Jman, as well as their own, then who cares :) A similar issue is how to handle resource forms, like Beginner Gem Processing allows you to create six different T1/T2 gem products. If we set up an "Item" (such as Malachite Gem) we can link it back to the *first* formula you need to create it i.e. beginner gem processing, and ignore the fact that jman and expert can also create it. That would make it nice and easy to link item -> formula, and the formula page could use semantic wiki search to get a list of "all items that can be made using the formula xyz". An item page could then have properties of: *formula (to link back to form) *machine (semantic can copy from formula) *tool (semantic can copy from formula) *item type (semantic can copy from formula) Thoughts? StalePopcorn 08:09, 6 September 2008 (UTC) It kind of feels like you're over-complicating things. From the Biped Formulas discussion, it made it sound like items and forms were going together on the same page guaranteed. It would certainly result in fewer pages, and I think it may be easier to find things too. For the formulas themselves, you'd want the value of scribing the beginner form, I should think. On the page itself you can have listed all the different values but they're all 400 apart and it doesn't make sense to include so many redundant values. Obviously, you'd want to list the skill the formula uses. Machine would be a good idea, too. You would also want the type of formula ("Container", "Dragon Scale", "Spell", ect; these are listed in-game). You mentioned tokens, but i don't really think that's so necessary. It /could/ be included, but there'll be 2 values there for every dragon formula, in ILT, and two different IBM values as well... I think these can just be dealt with on the page itself rather than being a part of the semantics. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to have every single technique be a semantic property. This would create a huge list, but this way whenever a new formula gets added that uses a certain technique, people odn't forget to add that formula to the technique's own list. Obviously, this would have to work both ways, and the formulas should all be semantic properties as well for use on the technique pages. As for the items themselves, the properties will vary as widely as the number of formulas there are to craft. You'll want the type of item. You'll want the requirements. You'll want the damage range. You'll want attack type. You might want the formulas it's used to craft. You'll want all the base specs on the items, especially things like armor. And I'm sure there's more, but I need to glance back at that discussion to remember what I said before. Needless to say, there will be a LOT of semantics used on this kind of a page. We need to try to get as many as possible without being redundant in our information. Favoran 13:07, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Maybe it should just be similar to the HCC which I think is where you are heading? It has an entry per "formula" i.e. Cargo Belt, which covers basically everything - all tiers, resources for each tier, etc. We can then add a page for each technique and link it directly to the formula they can be applied to. That should make it pretty doable... maybe :D StalePopcorn 10:39, 7 September 2008 (UTC)